SakuMo's OwainOdin Writing Prompts
by SakuraMota
Summary: I opened my asks on Tumblr for Owain/Odin prompts! Posting the results as chapters.
1. Prompt 1: Heatwave

**For anonymous!**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Prompts_

**Prompt:** Them also dealing with a lack of A/C

**Me:** Ohhh! Heatwave! I'm assuming by them this is a Corrwain prompt, on it! For context, my apartment hasn't had A/C for 4 weeks, and it's been a battle to get it fixed! (It's almost there, though! Ordering a part to fix it!)

* * *

Corrin panted open-mouthed, stripped down to shorts and a loose tanktop, flopped on the bed with limbs spread wide. The widows to their bedroom were open, but a scant breeze that barely disturbed the windchime dangling above the sill was the best the summer's day could offer. Sweat trickled down her temple, her entire scalp damp and itchy in the face of the sweltering heat. Every part of her felt sticky, and her positioning on the bed was to best prevent further sweating.

"I return with the hope of relief, my love!" Owain announced as he entered the room. He too was down to a sleeveless tunic and shorts, his brow misted with perspiration.

Corrin lolled her head to the side to face him. "Oh?" she said, arching an eyebrow. "What do you have? Please say it's ice related. Or a dagger to end my suffering."

Chuckling, Owain crossed to the windows. "Don't give up so easily, beloved. It's just a small heatwave."

"I hate it," Corrin whined, flopping her head back in frustration. It bolted up, however, at the sound of windows closing, and she looked across the room as Owain was crossing to the other, a look of shocked incredulity on her face. "Are you insane? It'll get stuffy in here if we close those!"

"Patience, my sweet," Owain said as he slid the second window closed. Turning, he flipped open a tome he had tucked under one arm.

"What are you up to?" she asked, slipping off the bed and pacing over to him as he turned pages in the book.

"Owain Dark has the solution to our torrid woes!" he said, beaming. Selecting a page, he readied a hand over the tome. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Corrin watched as he began casting a spell, muttering the words of an archaic tongue under his breath. His hand lit up with a mystical glow, and suddenly, there was a rush of air in the room. Her jaw fell slack as a gentle breeze swept around the room from every direction, cooling the air in an instant.

"There we go," Owain said matter-of-factly, shutting the book with one hand. "That ought to last a few hours. If I keep it cast regularly, we should be able to survive the blaze of summer."

Corrin paused, staring at him for a brief moment. Stepping forward, she grasped his cheeks and smashed her lips against his, holding the kiss for a long, deep moment. When she pulled back, she locked eyes with him. "I fucking love you so gods damn much, Owain."


	2. Prompt 2: Bisexual

**For n00dleBOT**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Prompts_

**Prompt:** Odin's reaction when Corrin came out as bi. That would be cute

**Me:** Oh! I actually wanted to write this in my fics one day, but you know what, let's do it now!

* * *

They sat on the bed, facing each other, the air tense between them. With a small smile, Corrin reached across and took his hand. "Thank-you so much for telling me," she said. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy keeping the truth about your homeland and how you came from another world secret, especially from Leo."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've wanted to tell you since we started dating, but the timing has never been right before now," he said.

"So…would it be okay if I used your real name in private? I'm sure it would be nice to hear it again."

"Yes!" he gasped, eyes widening with delight. "Nothing would make me happier than to hear your voice utter the name given to me at birth!"

Smiling, she leaned over and gently brushed her lips against his. "Then I'm happy to do so," she said, eyes flitting up to meet his as she added, "Owain."

He gulped, face flushing, a broad smile creasing his cheeks. "A sweet sound, as I always envisioned it would be." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her palm, smiling softly at her. "I'm so glad you weren't angry with me for all of this. I wanted to come clean about it because I want us to have a relationship where we can be completely honest, Corrin. You're very important to me, and I don't want to hide anything from you."

Her eyebrows tipped upward as he pressed in for a kiss, and when they separated, she bit the inside of her lip. Well, now was as good a time as ever, she supposed. "Then I guess I should…"

His head tilted when she was unable to continue, and he hummed in query. "Something wrong?"

Regathering her resolve, Corrin locked eyes with him. "If we're being honest, then there's something I need to say, too." She took a deep breath. "When I was younger, I used to love looking at art books. I found them really fascinating, and seeing people in different places and doing different things was interesting to someone like me, who was cooped up in a fortress. However, over time I started to notice something about myself." She hesitated, nerves drawing her tight. "You see, I always found the men in the various art pieces to be attractive, but over time I…I started to notice I also found the women attractive, too."

A silence hung between them, and when he didn't speak, Corrin anxiously filled it. "I-It wasn't just artwork, either. I started to notice maids and butlers alike around that same time. But all the books I had read only had women involved with men, so I was really confused. One day I asked Camilla about it. She was so startled by my question, and she immediately gathered the rest of my siblings, so I thought something was wrong with me. But then we had a long, deep discussion about sexuality and what it meant, and…that was the day I realized that I'm bisexual." She heaved a shaky sigh, wringing her hands. "So…that's it. I'm…I'm bi."

Owain blinked several times, pausing for a long moment. "…Okay."

She looked up at him, startled. "…Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he repeated. "It's part of who you are, after all, right? That doesn't change just because you're dating a man."

"It…doesn't bother you at all?" Corrin asked, thoroughly surprised.

He gave her a pitying smile and took her hands in his. "Corrin, why in Naga's name would it? It doesn't change how you feel about me, correct?"

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head.

"Then, okay. I'm glad you told me. I love you."

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "I was so nervous it might make you uncomfortable, like you might think I'd leave you for a woman at any moment."

"Nonsense," Owain said, pulling her arm to gather her into his lap. He smooched her forehead. "When we were smaller, my cousin Lucina asked her mother while she was reading to us why the princesses in stories always had to marry a prince. 'Why couldn't she marry one of her princess friends instead?' she asked. Aunt Robin and Uncle Chrom apparently had a long talk with her afterward, and it sort of became a family secret that Lucina only liked girls. They decided to wait until she was older to let her come out in public on her own, which she did, eventually, many years and a trip through time later. However, I was only eight at the start, and I didn't fully understand, so I asked my mother about it. She explained to me that some people are born loving only men, some only women, and some both. Lucina was someone who only loved women. That was just what's in her heart, and she couldn't change it. But most importantly, there was nothing wrong with how or who you love, only that you give it to others. 'Love takes many forms,' she said, 'and we should respect everyone for how they love, even if it's different from how we love.'"

Corrin sobbed in earnest, and Owain thumbed a tear off her cheek. "I love who you are, Corrin," he said softly, "and if your being bisexual is part of that, then I love that, too. You're still the goddess who claimed my heart from the darkness. That will never, ever change."

"I love you, Owain," she sniffed. "Thank-you so much."

"No need to thank me," he said, leaning in for a kiss.


	3. Prompt 3: Dancing

**For Astra**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Prompts_

Prompt: You know that song from How to Train Your Dragon 2, For The Dancing And The Dreaming? that but Corrwain

Me: *Googles* OHECK IT'S CUTE OKAY

* * *

"Another day has ended, my dearest Corrin," he said as he closed the door behind him, slipping out of "Odin" and into "Owain" for their private moment. "I, Owain Dark, your humble boyfriend, have come seeking solace in the glow of your radiance before night's slumber claims my consciousness!"

Corrin stood at the dresser, toweling her freshly-showered hair, and she giggled as she joined him in the center of the room. "I'm happy to see you too, babe," she said. Once she was in reach, Owain immediately whisked her into his arms and moved them in a sweeping dance in circles, grinning from ear to ear as she laughed. "You're certainly in a good mood," she chuckled.

"That's because I'm once again alone with my darling goddess, my beacon in the night, my precious dragonlily," he said as he continued to twirl them in a ballroom waltz. "Such a moment gives wings to my heart and a dance to my step!"

Giggling, she let him lead her along, placing a hand on his shoulder, the other in his palm. "It's a little sad to dance without music, though, isn't it?"

"Then I'll just have to serenade you as well, for your love gives song to my spirit as well!" he said, beaming.

"You're seriously going to sing?" Corrin asked with an amused grin, watching as he stared at the ceiling for thought for a moment.

"I am indeed!" he said, grinning broadly. "Perhaps you know this one; it's a song I learned when I first came to Nohr."

Corrin smiled as he began, his rich baritone carrying them along in their dance:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me _

Startled, she looked up at him; he was staring back at her, his eyes intent upon her. Unfazed by her gaze, he continued:

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity_

She of course recognized the tune. It was from a famous Nohrian musical about taming dragons, sung by the two love interests at the conclusion of the play to close it with their implied future. Grinning shrewdly, she cut him off for the next verse:

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

Owain blinked, taken aback by her rejoinder. Cheeks dimpling, he swept her away from him to twirl her, continuing:

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

With a spin, she joined his step again, countering as they turned:

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold _

_I only want you near me_

They were both lost in the moment now, sweeping broadly as they sang together:

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

Beaming at one another, they gracefully twirled another round, singing:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne;er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

Owain brought them to an abrupt stop. Cupping her cheek, he sang a slow line as he reached into his pocket:

_If you will marry me_

He opened his palm to her, a small, golden ring in the center of it. He smiled tenderly as she glanced down at it and then back at him, her eyes glossy with tears. Unable to speak, she nodded, and they melted into an embrace.

After a soft, sweet moment, punctuated by Corrin's sobs and Owain's gentle kisses against her head, they pulled back to look each other in the eye. "…But you actually _love_ my poetry, right?" he asked suddenly, grinning at her.

Giggling into another sob, Corrin wiped at her eyes, her cheeks sore from smiling. "I most certainly do, Owain," she sniffled. "Almost as much as I love you."


	4. Prompt 4: Reader

**For anonymous**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Prompts_

**Prompt:** Headcanons/mini drabble on how Owain/Odin would confess to the reader? I honestly need more of this fluffy boy there's so little content-

**Me:** YES, EXCELLENT, GOOD. I'll make it gender-neutral, too!

* * *

_Please meet me by the Dusk Dragon statue after dinner. I have an urgent matter of dark import that I must discuss with you._

–_Odin_

You reread the letter that had been stuck in the frame of your bedroom door. You were surprised to find it there, but the contents isn't exactly a shock. After all, the letter seems to be typical Odin. You amuse yourself with ideas of what he wants to discuss as you make your way out of the treehouse barracks and across the yard to the meeting spot. Conversations with Odin are never dull, and you like that about him. His brand of eccentricity adds some much-needed levity to your life.

He's waiting for you as you approach. He seems to be pacing nervously, and you think you hear him mutter, "You can do this, Odin. Just like you rehearsed," under his breath before he notices you. "Ah! I'm g-glad you got my letter!"

"It was hard to miss," you say, proffering the missive in one hand. "So, what's this matter of dark import you need to discuss with me?"

He chews at his lip, apparently thinking. Your tone is teasing but amicably so, however he still seems anxious for some reason you can't figure out. "I-I…actually wanted to discuss our friendship," he says, itching his palm.

You tilt your head, puzzled. "What about it?"

"W-Well, I would say that you and I are good friends, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," you nod. You don't know where this is headed, but you feel the need to reassure him. "I consider you one of my closest friends, Odin. Were you worried I didn't?"

"N-No, I could surmise by your lack of annoyance that you enjoy my company," he said. He's not making eye contact, staring instead at his feet, and he keeps shifting like he can't sit still.

"What's wrong, Odin?" you ask, your eyebrows troubled. "You seem nervous."

"N-Nervous?" he repeats, his voice shooting up an octave. He clears his throat, a clenched fist to his mouth. "Odin Dark is rarely nervous! I merely wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh? Ask away."

He fixes you with an uncharacteristically serious stare. "Have you pledged your being to intertwine with another's essence?"

You blink. What…What in the hells is he talking about? You have no idea. "I…Odin, I'm sorry, I don't…?"

"I-If you haven't sworn the oath of devotion to someone else, I th-thought I might…volunteer myself as a potential candidate?"

Your brain whirs, expression blank. Something clicks, and your eyebrows leap upward. "You…Odin, are you trying to ask me out?"

He nods furiously, his entire face scarlet. "I…I'm rather attached to you…So much that my usual dark aura is crimson with emotion! I'd very much like to be by your side. I-If you would have me as your companion, that is."

A chuckle overtakes you, and he looks up at you, anxious. Smiling tenderly, you take his hands in yours. "I'm rather attached to you too, Odin. I'd be really happy to have you as a boyfriend."

His entire face lights up, his pleased grin radiant. "R-Really? Y-You don't think I'm strange or annoying or too dramatic or–"

"Not at all," you chuckle, mirroring his smile. Feeling brave, you press in and peck a soft kiss on his lips, grinning all the wider at the shocked look on his face when you pull away. "I really like you, Odin, just the way you are."

Odin clenches a fist and makes an excited squeal in his throat. "A wave of scarlet euphoria! Emotions…overflowing…!" He scoops you off your feet and spins you both in circles, whooping with joy. You protest with laughter, but it's a feeble attempt at best. When he finally puts you on your feet again, he immediately grabs your cheeks and smooches you with a force that nearly knocks you over. As he tries to pull away, you raise a hand to his cheek, drawing him back in for more. His lips are soft and warm, and the kisses taste sweeter than anything you've ever dreamed.


	5. Prompt 5: Tangled

**For Astra**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Writing Prompts_

**Prompt:** You know that song from Tangled, I See The Light? that but Corrwain

**Me:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME I'M GOING TO CRY. I chose to do something different with the song lyrics this time; hope you like it!

"I still can't believe we did this!" Corrin said with glee as she and Odin walked down the crowded street. The sun, setting on the horizon, cast an orange glow over the festival, which was winding down for the evening's festivities.

"I couldn't have done it without Flora and Felicia's help with sneaking you out of the Northern Fortress," Odin said, grinning at her apparent delight. "Be sure to thank them for me tonight when I return you home."

"Absolutely!" she said with a vigorous nod. "They're keeping Jakob distracted so he doesn't alert the entire kingdom."

"I thought for sure we were busted when we almost ran into Lady Elise and her retainers at the festival," he sighed. "It was quick thinking to duck into that alleyway."

"Of course! I'm used to sneaking around the fortress without being seen to steal things from the kitchen at night," Corrin said with a bit of pride.

"Why, princess, I never knew you were so devious!" Odin said with a laugh.

"Oh, I think you'll find I'm full of surprises," Corrin said with a shrewd grin. There was a beat of amicable silence before she spoke again. "Say, Odin?"

"Nn?"

"Thank-you so much for taking me out today," Corrin said, threading her arm around his to hug close to him. "You've always been such a good friend to me, but you really went above and beyond today."

Odin smiled softly at her, looping his arm to pull her a bit closer. "When you mentioned you'd always seen the lights from your tower but longed to see them in person, I had to act. Odin Dark won't stand idly by when his dearest friend is in need!"

Smile radiant, Corrin rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank-you. Today has honestly been the best day of my life."

"Then the risk was well worth it, Corrin," he said, reaching to stroke his thumb against her arm.

"By the way, you haven't said where we're headed," she said, tilting her head up a bit to look at him from his shoulder.

Chuckling, Odin said, "Best day of your life, I figure you should have a decent seat for the main event."

He lead her to the docks, where hundreds of people were crowding on boats of all shapes and sizes. Paying for a small rowboat, Odin assisted her into it, and they rowed their way out onto the clear lake just as the gloom of night settled in all around them. They passed the time as they waited for the ceremony chatting as they always did. Odin came to visit Corrin so often at the Northern Fortress that their chats made them fast friends, so she was happy to indulge in conversation with him. His merry demeanor always brought cheer to her drab days living in isolation. She owed Odin so much, and she couldn't think of a way to properly repay him. She would, though. She'd think of something.

The first orange twinkle in the sky signaled the start of the closing events, and Corrin nearly bowled Odin out of the boat as she shifted to the edge to get a better look. Hugging the bow of the ship for balance, she held her breath as one by one, lanterns floated into the night air. First ten, then a hundred, and suddenly thousands of lights dotted the sky. The sight was breathtaking, far better than her past viewings. All those days she spent watching from the windows, all those years she was outside looking in on this miraculous event...In all that time, she never truly knew just how blind she'd been to the world and its wonders. But here in this moment, blinking in the starlight, she had a moment of pure clarity: this place, this moment, here where she stood, was exactly where she was meant to be.

It was like seeing the light at last after living in a dark fog, finally lifting in the wake of the rising sun. Her body tingled, a warm, bright sensation, realer than anything she'd ever felt, enveloping her in its embrace. Everything felt different somehow, the sky somehow newer, the world all around her shifted to a better, clearer view. More than anything, though, she realized this moment was so good and so perfect because of who was there sharing it with her. Her heart thumped in her chest as the realization struck, and she turned back to face Odin.

He was grinning tenderly at her, a paper lantern in each hand, the coils already lit by magic. Beaming, Corrin eased back into the seat across from him. "Odin, you really are amazing," she said as she gently took a lantern from him.

"You really think so?" he said, tilting his head with interest. "I'm of course humbled by your flattery, dear Corrin, but I'm not certain how I've earned it."

"Just by being you," said Corrin, her smile poignant. "I'm so glad I met you, Odin."

He paused for a moment, his expression contemplative, before a grin retook his features. "Myself as well, Corrin. I'm grateful our paths were able to cross."

On a shared count, they released their lanterns in tandem, and as Corrin gazed up at them in wonderment, Odin studied her face, something within him stirring. In his life, he'd never really made room for love. All those days, chasing down his daydreams of being some grand hero, chosen by the gods, and then all those years of sorrow that he lived in a blur. He was always too busy for love, too preoccupied with theatrics and tales of whimsy to let himself fall. He'd carried on this way in Nohr, but if he was being truly honest with himself, all that time, he never truly saw how things were, how they should be, how much of a fool he was.

A genuine smile tugged his lips as Corrin awed over a lantern that was approaching them across the water, its levitation flagging. Out here in the starlight, she shone brighter than any star, than any of the thousands of lanterns out there in the sky. She reached her hand and rescued the descending lantern from an early grave, lifting it back toward the sky, and his heart shook. He knew now, without a doubt, that every step in his life, from his birth in Ylisse, coming to another world, to agreeing to run that first errand for Lord Leo out to the Northern Fortress, every one of them was a step toward this moment. His path, from the very beginning, had always lead to Corrin. That much was crystal clear to him now. Right now, he was exactly where he was always meant to go, beside the person to which he was always destined to belong.

He couldn't keep it in. While she was distracted by the spectacle before them, he slowly reached for her hand. She immediately turned, and the way her smile lit up told him he had made the right choice. "Corrin, I...I have something I need to tell you," he said softly.

"Good, because I have something I need to tell you, too," Corrin replied, squeezing his hand.

"Far be it from me to usurp your right as princess to speak before me," said Odin, eyes lidding as he leaned a bit forward.

Corrin matched him in both expression and closing the distance. "But you spoke first, Odin," she chuckled with a sweet smile that made his heart drum in his ears.

"It's just...all at once, I've had a revelation," he said, inching just a bit closer.

"Tell me," she whispered, their faces growing nearer by the second.

"Now that we're here...when I see you, I just…"

"Just…?"

"...Can't help but wonder if...maybe…"

They were at the point of no return, their noses practically touching. "Odin…" she said, her breath hot against his lips.

"...Corrin, I…"

He didn't finish, because Corrin met him finally, their lips softly caressing each other. Odin let out a sigh of relief as she tilted her head into more, the two of them trading chaste kisses over and over. Lanterns glimmered all around them in the sky, their glow reflecting off the shimmering lake, and in that moment, neither of them cared if they'd make it back to the Northern Fortress by the designated time. Right here, together, Corrin slowly slipping into Odin's embrace, was exactly where they should be.

* * *

Asks are still open on my Tumblr ( sakumosowainthirst)! Also, in case it didn't get seen, a reviewer asked for Odin/Elise. While I have no disrespect for people who love that ship, it's one of my biggest NOTPs, so I really don't think I could give it a proper treatment. I'm really sorry! Also, I'm not intending all of these to be Corrwain, but all the asks I'm getting are for it, prob because I'm known for writing that rarepair.


	6. Prompt 6: King and Queen

**For Morigenos**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Writing Prompts_

**Prompt:** What about one where Corrin and Owain are king and queen of Valla. Or (if I can ask again) one with that harem/brothel/Arabic style we talked about, it's on my mind all the time. (Dark and dangerous power couple)

**Me:** Ohh! An Arabian Nights Corrwain would be interesting! I think I'll save that one for an AU miniseries, so let's have some King and Queen of Valla!

* * *

"I can't believe Xander and Ryoma agreed to give up land for the Vallite refugees," Corrin said as she laced her fingers in her lap. She was seated cross-legged on the bed, Owain behind her, gently pulling a brush through her damp hair. He'd offered to comb it out for her after their shower, so here they sat in pajamas, sharing a moment of quiet conversation. It was so strange being back in Nohr, though last time she'd only stayed in Castle Krakenburg one night before setting out at the start of her journey.

"It's only fair since the real Valla no longer exists," said Owain, raking his fingers through a snag the brush had caught.

"I guess that's true, though the people could have assimilated into both kingdoms," she said, frowning with thought.

"It isn't their fault their kingdom is no more, so all the better they found a new one in a new land, with one of its former royal line as Queen."

"I still wish Azura would have accepted the role," Corrin pouted sourly.

"I think you're the clear choice for the job," he said, leaning forward to smooch her shoulder.

"I think you're biased," she said with a snicker.

"Maybe so, but the point still stands," said Owain, returning to his brushing. "After all, who better to lead the people of Valla than the shining goddess who ended their struggle?"

"I had a bit of help, you know," Corrin said, tilting her head back to give him an unamused smile.

"True, you had the great mage Odin Dark by your side," he said with a cheeky grin.

"And because of that, justice prevailed," she chuckled, turning fully and crawling forward to capture his lips. Smiling softly as they separated, Corrin raised a hand to his cheek. "Truly, Owain, thank-you. I couldn't have made it without you."

"You were already destined for greatness," he said leaning into her palm with a warm grin. "I merely leant a fell hand."

"A hand I'll be counting on to help me as King," Corrin said, leaning in to smooch him.

Owain sat back abruptly, blinking in surprise at her. "King?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "If I'm going to be the Queen, then you're naturally going to be the King."

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"No?" Corrin repeated, frowning at him. "What do you mean no?"

"Valla is going to be a queendom, not a kingdom," Owain said, taking her hands. "You're going to be the one who rules, Corrin. The title of King denotes equal power, something I don't intend to accept."

"So, what, you intend to sit on your ass and look pretty for the rest of your life?" Corrin asked with an angry arched eyebrow.

"I'll of course support you as your husband," he said, frowning at her. "I just don't think I'm worthy of accepting the role of King, since I'm an outsider to Valla, and from another world, at that." He looked at the ceiling in thought. "I suppose since I'm a prince in Ylisse, I could be the Prince Consort of Valla, but…"

"Owain, you're going to be the King."

She said it so matter-of-factly that he was taken aback. "Corrin, I can't accept—"

"The hells you can't," said Corrin, leering sternly at him. "If you think for one second that I'll allow you to be treated as any less than me, then you're severely mistaken."

"Corrin, please, I don't—"

"I'll be the Queen. Ophelia and Kana will be the Princess and Prince. So you'll be King, Owain. We'll make that Outrealm Portal to Ylisse and bring your whole family here so they can see your coronation."

"But I—"

"I honestly thought you'd be excited," Corrin said with a disapproving frown. "Give me some speech about the Chosen Hero ascending the throne—"

"Corrin, _please_," Owain said, taking her hands and giving her a pleading stare. Sighing, his eyes fell to their hands, his thumb stroking the back of her palm. "Corrin, this is your achievement. I always tend to overdo things and draw attention to myself, so I wanted to take a quieter role this time. I...I don't want to outshine you."

Corrin paused, considering him for a moment, and then her eyebrows tipped upward, a pitying smile curling her lips. "Tell me, Owain, if the roles were reversed, would you let me do the same?"

He glanced up at her, startled by the question. "What?"

"If you were being crowned the Exalt of Ylisse, would you let me refuse an equal title, just because I wasn't from the same world?"

Hesitating, he shook his head. "No…"

"You'd argue with me to be your Queen, wouldn't you?"

"Yes…" he sighed, eyeing the mattress.

Corrin squeezed his hands, forcing him to look up at her again. "I want you to be my equal, Owain. I'm not going to know what I'm doing with this, and I'm counting on you to help me make decisions for our kingdom. It's true I hold the birthright, but you're the person I chose to have by my side, and that makes you just as important. Besides," she said, petting his cheek with a loving smile, "I shine brightest when we work together."

He gaped at her, struck by her sentiment, eyes misting despite himself. Huffing a chuckle, he grinned. "I guess Owain Dark has met his match," he said, kissing the heel of her palm.

"Damn right he has," Corrin said, pressing her forehead to his. "Now shut up and be my King, Owain."

Grinning, Owain met her for a kiss, adding softly, "As you command, my Queen."


	7. Prompt 7: Baby's First Spell

**For Enchantmen!**

_SakuMo's Owain/Odin Writing Prompts_

**Prompt:** Odin teaching Ophelia her first spell

**Me:** BABY'S FIRST SPELL, I LOVE IT! Also, SO SORRY this took so long to fill, I've been in a writer's block/busy period.

* * *

"Babe, I'm not so sure about this," Corrin said with an anxious frown as she wrangled a squirming two-year-old Kana in her lap.

"_Mamaaaa!_" Ophelia whined, fists on her hips and her cheeks puffed out in a pout. "I'm seven now, I'm big!"

"But magic isn't a toy, Ophelia," Corrin said, handing Kana a doll to preoccupy him so he'd settle.

"Worry not, beloved," Owain said with a soft smile as he dug in his bag for the tome. "I selected wind spells for her first proper foray into the arcane arts. The most she can do is rustle some tree leaves."

"Mama, Phelia big girl," said Kana, cuddling the plush dragon in his small arms. "Big girl magic."

"That's right, thank-you, Kana," Ophelia said with a triumphant nod.

Outnumbered, Corrin sighed. She and Owain had come to their children's Deeprealm for a picnic to celebrate Ophelia's birthday, and now that the meal was complete, it was time for Ophelia's first time using real magic. Owain had promised the girl this treat without consulting Corrin beforehand, and while she trusted Owain always had their daughter's safety in mind, it still made Corrin a little anxious. True, Ophelia had long-since mastered the children's spells—conjuring bubbles and flower petals and little sparks of light—and Corrin agreed with Owain that the children should be trained in various combat principles, but something about her little girl taking this next step struck a parental chord of unease inside her.

"_Please_ be careful," Corrin said, eyeing Owain as he clambered to his knees to stand.

"Everything's fine, Corr, I promise," he said, leaning over and smooching her cheek. "Owain Dark would never jeopardize the safety of his darling little ones."

With a gentle sigh, Corrin nodded. "I know. Just don't get too excited and overdo it, okay?"

"You have my word," Owain said with a grin, stealing another cheek-peck before standing. He turned to his daughter and tucked the tome by his hip, straightening into a more serious posture. "All right, Ophelia. Today you embark on the path towards sorcery! I'm sure you understand this is a massive undertaking and should not be accepted lightly."

"Yes!" Ophelia said, standing at attention, her arms flanking her sides. "You and Mama told me not to fool around with magic, not even my toy tomes."

"And hitherto this moment, you have shown respectable responsibility," said Owain, nodding at her. "You never leave your books lying around for Kana to discover, and you've only used them while supervised by myself, your mother, or your guardians. Very commendable, Chosen Heroine Ophelia Dusk."

Ophelia blushed, beaming from ear to ear. "I've done everything you've taught me, Papa!"

"And I'm certain you'll continue to impress, my first-born!" he said, mirroring her grin. "So now, without further ado, let's start with the basics." He walked several paces from the picnic blanket with Ophelia, and the two faced one another. "Harnessing magic, my darling, takes a great amount of discipline and control," said Owain, opening the tome and leafing to the proper page. "Used incorrectly, you can cause great harm. Even the simplest wind spell, if concentrated enough, can slice through armor." Owain demonstrated this by extending a hand and casting a sharp gust at a nearby bush, snapping a twig off it that plopped to the ground. "Utilized delicately, the same spell can be less powerful than the gentlest breeze," he continued, casting a small puff of air at Ophelia that barely rustled her hair, causing the girl to giggle. "As a novice mage, you will most likely not have this sort of control. However, I'd like you to demonstrate any amount of wind you can conjure." Bookmarking the page with his thumb, Owain turned the tome out to Ophelia, who reverently took it from him. "The spell you need is here," he said, indicating the symbols on the page. "You've been studying your magic runes, haven't you?"

"Yes, Papa," Ophelia said with a nod, focusing on the page.

"Then I'd like you to hit me with your best gust."

"_Owain!_" Corrin shouted, eyebrows knitting together. "You _just_ got finished explaining how this sort of thing could be dangerous!"

"Relax, beloved, I'm sure at her level, Ophelia can at best conjure a mild breeze," Owain said with a hand raised in supplication.

Corrin gave him a leer that clearly stated she didn't like this but sighed nonetheless. "So long as you're sure."

"All right, Ophelia, give me your best shot!" Owain said, planting his fists on his hips. "The Chosen Hero is braced for your mightiest gale!"

Ophelia glanced between the book and her father a few times before taking her stance. Bringing her hand up into casting position, she recited the spell.

Nothing happened.

"Remember, pronunciation is important, too, Ophelia," Owain instructed. "Give it another try."

She did, but still, nothing. Unsure, she looked from her father to her mother.

"You can do it, honey," Corrin said with an encouraging smile. "Just concentrate."

"Yes, focus is another important element of—"

Ophelia's third attempt produced a gust so forceful that it caught the unprepared Owain completely unawares, cutting off his comment and knocking him flat on his back. For the space of a few seconds, no one moved. Ophelia stood with her palm still outstretched, eyes wide, and Corrin's jaw slackened a fraction.

"Oh my gods!" said Corrin, setting Kana aside and scrambling to her feet. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Papa fall down!" Kana exclaimed as he toddled after his mother.

Sitting up, Owain gave his head a brisk shake and ruffled his hair, momentarily stunned.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Corrin asked anxiously as she hovered over him.

"Papa, owie?" Kana asked. He turned to Ophelia and then back to Owain, tilting his head. "'Phelia give Papa owie?"

"Papa, I'm _so_ sorry!" Ophelia said as she approached, eyes pleading apology. "I didn't control things like you said, and I—"

Owain accepted Corrin's assistance to his feet and dusted his clothes, holding up a hand to silence everyone. Rounding on Ophelia, he fixed her with a stern gaze. "Ophelia," he said, tone serious, causing the girl to flinch in preparation for a scolding. "That. Was. _AMAZING_." Before Ophelia could react, Owain swooped her into his arms and spun her above his head in a circle, laughing vibrantly. "To think my daughter could conjure such a powerful gale on her _first try!_ You, my little one, are destined to become a powerful mage!"

Relieved, Ophelia giggled and enjoyed her father's playful spinning. "Just like you, Papa!"

"Indeed!" Owain said, holding Ophelia high in the air by the armpits. "Together we shall astound the world with our arcane prowess!"

"Papa, up!" Kana said, tugging on Owain's pant leg. He stretched his arms up at his father. "Me too, me too!"

"You too, huh?" Owain said with a toothy grin, gently placing Ophelia on the ground and lifting Kana into the air as well, laughing along with the toddler's shriek of joy. "You'll shock and amaze too, won't you, my boy? Owain Dark's progeny will change the world, just you wait!"

Giggling, Corrin joined Owain's side as he gave Kana a nose kiss before setting him on the ground again. "I suppose my inheritance doesn't count for much, does it?" she said with a shrewd grin.

"But of course, my dragonlily!" said Owain, framing her cheeks and plastering a smooch on her lips. "It's because of you our darling children are twice as amazing."

Kana pulled at his father's trousers again. "Papa, Mama up, too!"

A devious smile curled Owain's lips, and Corrin's eyes widened. "No. Owain, no. No, no no _nooo_—!"

The sound of four distinct joyful giggles echoed on the breeze.


End file.
